An Arranged Love
by cantstopifevnifiwanted
Summary: Bella and Edward are both in line to be king and queen of the kingdoms, but their parents want them to wed for an even bigger kingdom. They don't qutie get along though. What will happen. Summaries suck PLEASE READ AND REVIEW: ExB
1. The First Summer

An arranged Love

**Usual disclaimer- i own none of the twilgiht characters, and this sort of plot is from swan princess if you recognize that:) i hope you enjoy the first chapter please oh please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"No dad! I don't wanna go" Princess Bella Swan complained to her father. She was seven years old and was arranged to go to the neighboring kingdom for the summer. Her dad had explained it as trying to get to know her other future co-leaders.

"Bella honey it's only going to be for three months, besides you'll have a lot of fun with Prince Edward and his siblings" Bella, only being seven, already knew what her father was trying to do. Prince Edward was the same age as Bella; his other siblings were already paired and destined to go to the other surrounding kingdoms when the time came. For a long time her father had been trying to find a possible suitor for the future when Bella would need to wed. "Dad, I had so many plans for the summer though!" Bella argued. "Well I'm sure you can fulfill those goals over at the Cullen Kingdom" her dad said in a very mannerly order. "No dad, they included like jumping from my balcony into the pond that it overlooked." Before Bella could say anything else she snapped her mouth shut widening her eyes in horror at what she had done.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Her father said in a tense voice. "When you are at the Cullens you will do no such thing, you must be lady like while there. We don't want to scare them off now do we?" he continued, his voice softening. Bella hated when her father used her full name. She couldn't argue any longer though, the deal was set in stone.

Before she knew it, Bella was in her room and he clothes were being packed away by her trust worthy nanny/maid Lacey.

"Bella don't you dare wrinkle your dress, you must look your best when you meet Prince Edward." Lacey warned. Bella was wearing a soft white dress that flowed easily down, her father had spared the puffy long sleeves and let her go with more sensible short sleeves. "Fine" she rolled her eyes, Bella was comfortable with Lacey, ever since her mother had passes, which was 4 years ago, and Lacey had taken over the role of teaching her proper manners and right from wrong.

Bella had never known much about her mother besides that she was beautiful and loved dearly by the kingdom. She had died of sickness and that was all Bella would ever know. Her father never talked about her mother and that was just the way it was.

"Bella, I hate to interrupt your day dreaming, but the carriage is ready" Lacey said taking her out of her dreams. Bella sighed "I suppose" she drifted off of her bed and glided towards her big doors opening them with graveness. "Oh Bella, don't be so sad, it's a summer in the beautiful Cullen kingdom, between you and me" Lacey bent down, "They have waterfalls, many waterfalls, that you can slide down" Bella's spirits lifted. "But shh Bella, it's our little secret" Lacey winked and with that picked up Bella's luggage and walked down the oversized staircase. Bella followed imagining all the adventures, after all she was only a seven year old and opinions can be changed quickly.

After a very uncomfortable and bumpy ride the group finally pulled up to the oversized Cullen kingdom. It was much bigger than theirs. The process of getting out was long due to the fact that all the soldiers guarding the carriage had to stop first and assume position.

The king stepped out along with his several advisors and staff. He held out a hand for his daughter. "Alright Bella, remember now, manners" she rolled her eyes as she jumped out of the carriage, her father giving her a stern look. Once she situated her hair outside her face she looked to see the people standing in front of her.

There was a king and a queen, they were beautiful. Bella looked down to see an unhappy little boy, in fancy clothing, crossing his arms with a mad expression on his face. Bella couldn't help but giggle a little, as he was matching her feelings. He immediately snapped towards her and growled which scared her as she hid behind her father. "Hello Charles! It's good to see you again" The handsome king said. "It's been too long Carlisle, I see your beautiful wife has just gotten more stunning with time, hello Esme" Bella's father said.

He was so good at charming people and making conversations. "Why thank you Charles, always the charmer" Esme laughed freely and hugged him. She stepped away giving him a chance to introduce her. "This is my beautiful daughter Isabella, well, Bella" he laughed as she nudged him correcting him. They laughed. "This is our son Edward, say hi Edward" he grunted as he shuffled to the middle of in between the two sides of the parents.

Bella unwillingly shuffled to the middle where the pair met. Bella unwillingly curtsied and then the dreaded moment was approaching. Edward took a step forward taking his hand and kissing it quickly. They both jumped away disgusted. There was laughter among the parents, nothing was to worry too much yet, after all there would be many more summers for them to agree on each other.

Charles said goodbye to his beloved daughter then left her as she waved goodbye with a sad look on her face. "Oh dear Bella, let us show you to your room, Edward would be happy to assist you" Esme said. A look of care was on her face as they led her into the huge palace.

Edward and Bella walked side by side as they went through many hallways until they reached another grand staircase that led up to another level. They walked up trying to make small talk.

**Review please, it would mean the world to me:) hope you liked it**


	2. A truce

An arranged Love

**Ok so something screwed up and this stuff is supposed to be on chapter 1 so just pretend it is:) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! THATS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER AND BOY IS SHE DARN LUCKY... :) i hope you enjoyyyyyy!:) p.s. thank you to the 3 reviews... sure it was only 3 but it sure made my day!:) so thank you!**

"Well here you go Bella; this is your room for the summer. I hope you like it, I spent some time re-doing it, fixing it up for a girl" Esme smiled. It was pretty, it was a light pink and crème, large windows over looked the back of the kingdom which was mountains. It was mainly the same as her room, but it was different to the point where it was still exciting for Bella.

Bella and the Cullens left the servants to unpack all her belonging and they went down the stairs and out on the back oversized balcony. It could fit an entire ballroom of people it seemed like. "Well, why don't we let you and Edward get to know each other and play for a while" Esme and Carlisle left Bella and Edward to glare at each other. Suddenly Edward leaned forward and pinched Bella then ran away.

Bella ran after him and they chased each other all day. The whole summer was filled with nagging, fighting, bruising, and generally rough housing. By the end of the summer Bella Swan and Edward Cullen despised each other.

Bella stuck her tongue out and she and her father rode away in the carriage back to home.

The next summer came around and then the summer after that. Edward and Bella's distaste for each other didn't change, if nothing it increased.

Every summer was the same struggle for the parents of Edward and Bella.

The summer that mattered most had finally arrived for Edward and Bella. Bella was combing her hair through as she sat on her bed, dreading what was to come. "Ms. Bella, the time of the year as arrived again" Lacey said. Bella sighed. "This is torture; nothing shall ever happen between us, why do they keep trying to push this horrid union on us" Bella only used impressive vocabulary around her elders; she wouldn't normally use it around her friends.

"Bella I know this is hard, but look at it this way, you get to get out of this place for a while, away from your father" Lacey knew her father and her weren't getting along at the moment. It seemed like there were so many things to argue about lately. Marriage, schooling, behavior, the list went on and on. "I suppose, Lacey you always get me to go though how do you do it!?" Lacey smiled. "I know you too well" she said. Bella smiled also. "Here, I made a new dress for the meeting, it's laid out over there" she nodded towards Bella's sitting room.

The dress was pretty; she always loved white dresses the most. It was cinched at the waste making the dress flare out just a little, it was scooped neck. Lacey had always made the prettiest dresses for her. Lacey had come by her side. "Do you like it?" she smiled. "No, I love it!" Bell have her a hug, which might have been uncommon amongst servants and princess but not for Bella and Lacey. "Well, why don't you get dressed, the carriage is waiting" Lacey said with a somber voice, showing sympathy.

Bella walked up in her brand new dress, servants with her trunks trailing behind her. "Hello my dear Bella" Her father said as she approached him. "Hello Father" she smiled as he helped her into the cab. The ride wasn't as long as she had ever remembered it; maybe it was because she was soaking up the time until she had to see Edward again. They arrived at the nice kingdom, it was almost exactly as she had remembered it.

Getting closer and closer to the main entry way with the grand entrance she could see Edward and the King and Queen, Carlisle and Esme, standing there.

The carriage stopped, Bella took a deep breath and she arrived out into the warmth of the sunny day. A servant helped her down and she walked towards the awaiting family. She took a deep breath and Edward and she stepped towards each other. It was something they had to do every summer and it was dreaded. Edward had gotten way cuter over the last year, or at least it seemed.

His hair was in disarray but he had become more muscled, something about him looked more mature. Edward lightly took Bella's hand and kissed it. Bella stomach knotted up and Edward looked up to her giving her the strangest of looks.

She pulled her hand away. Everyone awkwardly stood around them not knowing what to do next. "Well Bella, why don't you two go up and get settled in and catch up" Esme suggested breaking the silence. Bella and Edward both nodded their heads as they walked in the huge doors with the servants following.

Edward and Bella were left in the room that had been pretty much hers for the past ten years. "How was your year?" Edward said, his voice was soft, unlike the way he had spoken in the past. There seemed to be a peace between them at the moment, who knows how long that would last though. "Uhh, I had fun, you?" She didn't really know what to say. Edward nodded and smiled "Yeah, look, let's just get along this summer. I don't want any more broken body parts, black eyes, or near death experiences" Bella laughed a little remembering the time she had "accidently" pushed Edward into the river when he told her she was a stupid girl.

"Yeah" Bella laughed "Maybe we should try to keep the peace, but what do we do? I mean no offenses I don't want to marry you" Edward laughed, thankfully, "I agree, don't worry but I don't know how we're going to do that, our parents are basically making our wedding arrangements." He had a good point, this was basically decided every since they were both seven years old. "You can find someone else! Just say that you're not feeling the chemistry and you would to find someone that can truly support you" Bella was just making this up as she went but it actually sounded like a good idea.

"That's actually not that half bad, I think I'll have to initiate that plan, but for now… do you want to take a walk or something?" Edward said. Bella shrugged, what the worst that could happen, Edward knew how to swim now. "Sure" she smiled and discarded the luggage for the servants to put away. Edward used a hand to guide her out to door. They made their way out on the back of the kingdom overlooking the mountains. "How do you want to get down to the trail?" Edward asked. There were many ways, some more dangerous than others. She gave him a devilish grin as she started running and jumped off the balcony with ease. Bella pointed herself downward as she sliced through the water… whoops she was wearing a white dress… screw it.

Edward quickly followed after her as he made a big splash in the water. Bella laughed for real, not just a fake one. It has possibly been one of the first times in all her summers here where she had fun. "Remember the last time we did this? I had to pull you out of the water because you landed on your head" Edward laughed at the memory of Bella forgetting who she was for about a day.

Bella laughed too. "Why do you think we're getting along so well?" Bella asked Edward as they lied on the sand by the lake. "I think we're more mature, or just the fact that we're working towards a common goal" he laughed and Bella joined in as the sun was bursting onto her face. "Did you parents let you see anyone during the winter" Edward asked. Bella groaned "I wish!" "Same" Edward said. "It's like they think I'm already engaged or something, didn't really stop me though" He smiled sneakily. "Me neither" she said on the contrary.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other; for once they felt peace towards one another. "There you two are… Queen Esme is calling you two to lunch" A servant said looking down on them from where she was standing. "Okay" Bella said quietly embarrassed of the situation. "I think I'll get cleaned up before attending to lunch." Bella walked past Edward as he got up from the sand and followed her back up the path to the castle. "Be sure to go in through the service door so you don't track mud!" A servant yelled down the pathway. "Alright" Edward and Bella said on synchronize.

Bella cleaned up for lunch, putting on a soft pink dress that was synched just below the chest. It had an off white patterned ribbon around the synched area; it was perfect for any kind of lunch- in. Bella walked down to the formal dining room. Lunch wasn't set up though; Edward came down from the opposite set of stairs having the same confused look.

Just then Esme walked in with an oversized picnic basket. "I thought you two could go out and have a picnic since the weather is so nice" She smiled. Edward took the basket and they walked out to the balcony that over looked the lake that they had just previously dived into. "How about we go into the woods or something I feel like every eye is watching us" Edward suggested. "Yes please!" And they were off.

"Where are we going" Bella asked after what seemed like hours of walking through the woods with no trail. "We're almost there, I promise" He said and before she knew it they stumbled into the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a meadow filled with wild flowers everywhere. In the corner was a tiny stream with a little waterfall, the stream flowed to the other side of the meadow and out of sight.

"This is beautiful" Bella said "Why haven't I ever seen this before? She walked around the meadow exploring it more. "I hated you! Did you really think I was going to show you my hiding spot where you would be able to find me when you were getting annoying" Edward laughed as he laid out the blanket. "Good point" She sat down as he laid out the food. "This looks amazing, I love your mother" Bella continued. "Yeah, she is pretty great" They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, while they both ate. "Do you come here often?" Bella asked while eating her brownie. "More often than not" Was all Edward said. Bella propped herself on her elbows as she looked up at the sun, this what summer was truly supposed to be about.

Edward and Bella stayed there for a little while longer but Edward suggested that if they wanted to get back to the kingdom before dark they better start to get a move on.

"Thanks Edward, I had a really good time" "Me too" he smiled and with that Bella went into her room and went to bed, after all she was exhausted.

**Do you like it!!??!?!!??!?! review:) please!**


	3. seeing another side

**An Arranged Love**

**Ok this is the 3rd chapter to An arranged love, disclaimer: the whole twilight phenomon belongs to the one the only STEPHANIE MEYER:)**

**please read and review, and thank you for all the reviews so far! It really makes me happy when i see people are enjoying what i am writing:) so thank you AND ENJOY!**

The next week Edward and Bella had repeated what they had one the first day, they would go out for a swim then have a picnic in what was now their meadow.

On Tuesday Bella was preparing for another day at adventure. There was a knock on her door. "Hold on just a minute" she said, she was dressing into a dark blue dress it cut off at her knees which was a little daring but she was allowed to do it around the Cullen kingdom, it was cinched at the waste and had a scoop neck. She put her hair back into a braid quickly. "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said as she opened the door to see Edward and smiled.

"Hi, are you ready?" He asked. "Very" Bella shut the door to her room and they walked down outside to the balcony. Just as she was about to get ready to jump he stopped her. "Wait no! We're doing something different today" She stopped "Like what!" she laughed as she walked towards him. "What about a little horseback riding?" Bella stopped for a minute and thought about it "Actually that sounds like a lot of fun" She smiled.

"Aren't you going to ride side saddle?" Edward asked.

"No! Boys have it so easy! Side saddle is painful, there's no way I'm doing that" Bella said back, Edward laughed.

"Okay so I see where you're coming from" he laughed. Edward's horse was black and beautiful while Bella's horse was spotted brown and white.

Bella tried getting on but she couldn't, the horse was too high for her. "Here" Edward grabbed hold of her waste and lifted her up on the hoses. She got a weird feeling in her stomach but ignored it. "Thanks" she mumbled as she got situated onth horse.

"You ready?" he smiled as he got the horse to start walking. "Ready as I'll ever be" With that they were off, walking their horses through the beach. "I'm actually having fun this summer" Bella stated as they rode side by side. "Me too, too bad we didn't figure out earlier that we'd both have more fun if we weren't beating the heck out of each other" he laughed. "I know, gosh I was stupid, we were both stupid" "I agree" he said, they fell in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Wait didn't you say that you had siblings? I never see them" Bella stated. "I have two sisters, and well two soon to be brother in laws. Rosalie is the eldest, then Alice, and well me. They go to the other castles for the summer, but they were always fond of each other like right from the beginning. Rosalie is going to marry Emmet from the Southeast kingdom and Alice will marry Jasper from the southwest kingdom." Edward seemed a little uptight about this, something was wrong.

"So while all of your friends and family were in love you were kind of the odd one out" Bella figured. "Basically" he said looking off to somewhere else. "I'm sorry" Edward laughed. "Why are you apologizing?" "I don't know! It's my fault, you were unhappy because we couldn't work it out" she felt horrible now.

"No, it's not your fault we never worked out, some people just don't have that spark, that's all" he shrugged it off. "So, have you talked to your mom about the ball yet" Edward shrugged "Haven't had the chance to yet" that was all he said on the subject. "Race you to the other side of the kingdom" and with that he was off. "CHEATER" she laughed and with that the race was on as her and her horse raced off.

That night Bella sat on her bed, it was late and dark. She was feeling horrible with herself because she couldn't deny the guilt and sadness she had felt. She was falling in love with Edward and there was really nothing she could do about it.

**DO YOU LIKE IT!!?!??!?!? please read and review!:)**


	4. Things changing

An Arranged Love

**Alright guys this is the big kahuna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (you'll see why) haha a little short but it gets to the pointttt!!!!!!i reeallly hope you enjoy this one ahah! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! ITS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER:) k.. here ya go! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

The next morning Bella woke up to the sound of music. She quickly washed and put on a dark pink dress with an even darker ribbon that was tied around the waste, it was scooped neck. She put her hair up into a quick elaborate half up-do. She quickly put on a string of pearls, what the heck she could go a little fancier today.

Bella followed the music and walked into their elaborate ball room. She walked into see an orchestra and Carlisle and Esme laughing freely. Edward was off to the side smiling slightly as he watched his mom and dad dance. Edward looked over when he heard footsteps. He smiled and waved her over.

Bella walked over to Edward and sat down. "What's going on?" she laughed. "My mom and dad just having fun" he smiled, the orchestra turned slower and Carlisle and Esme drifted in a corner dancing closely. "Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. "I uh, can't dance" she admitted sheepishly. "It's all in the leading" and with that Edward got up and took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Edward put one hand on Bella's hip and took her hand I the other while Bella put one hand on his shoulder and took his hand in the other.

"See it isn't that bad is it?" He asked her. Her face turned red from embarrassment. "I guess not" she whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder as the both swayed to the music. They both didn't say anything to each other, they didn't need to. Bella looked up to Edward and smiled. Her whole body was shooting with electricity and her stomach was in knots, she felt comfortable in his arms. Edward gave her a crooked smile that sent her heart spluttering.

"Bella, I uh, have to go" Edward untangled himself from her and ran off, leaving her along in the middle of the dance floor, feeling stupid.

That night Bella couldn't sleep, she didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. He had disappeared. Obviously Edward didn't feel the same way to Bella as she did to him. She sat in her bed feeling sad when she suddenly heard a slight tapping at the window. She went to see what it was. Edward. Her stomach lurched.

She quickly went back to the mirror, she was in a pink night gown with spaghetti straps, it came up mid-thigh, and she had a small bow in her hair pulling back some of her hair. She looked decent enough to go outside. She didn't want to go all the way downstairs; she didn't exactly want to explain why she was going out in the middle of the night. She opened the window and Edward smiled, she was confused.

"Don't you dare look, I'm coming down" she grabbed the vines and started climbing down the tall building. "No promises, just kidding" he laughed after she tried to give him a glare. "Okay I'm jumping" she turned around facing forward and jumped. Edward caught her and she smiled. "Nice outfit" he said looking at her skimpy sleepwear. "What's the meaning of this" she asked changing the subject. He shrugged and smiled. "Couldn't sleep" "Me neither I guess, where did you go today, you just kind of disappeared" They were now walking on the beach. "I had to think" was all he said, looks like Bella would have to push a little more "about what?" he sighed and stopped walking to face her. "Bella, this summer has been different, way different from the other summers and it's all happening fast and I" Bella didn't let him continue. "Edward, its okay if you don't" she took a gulp "like me like that" Edward had the strangest look on his face; it was the same as when he first kissed her hand at the beginning of the summer.

"Bella, no" and then suddenly Edward took Bella's face and kissed her. His lips melded with hers. She put her hand on his waste and he put his hand on her bare arm, pulling her closer. He pulled away for a second "I love you Bella" "I love you too" And with that he pulled her back in.

"Good night Bella" He said kissing her on the check. "No, Edward" she said quoting him from earlier and she pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. He laughed against her mouth. "Goodnight" she smiled and with that she went in her bedroom and passed out, she was tired.

**DID YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	5. A fluffy day

An Arranged Love

**Okay so this is embarrassing at how short this chapter is and how long i haven't updated in a while, but if it helps i'll probably be uploading the next chapter tonight if i finish in time. Yes, i know, it's valentines today. My plans for the night include nothing romantic unfortunaly, unless you call a date with my wii and watching the new disney channel movie romantic... haha ok that's a differnt story. Well i'll stop complaining. Here's chapter 5 ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!: ) (mainly fluff)**

The next morning Bella woke up with enthusiasm. She bathed quickly and put on a navy blue dress that stopped at the knees. It had ruffled sleeves. She slipped on her mom's red jewel necklace that she wore when she was either really happy or really sad. In this case though, she was really happy.

She opened the door in a rush ready to run only to be stopped by something else. "Oomph" she said as she ran into something or someone. When she heard that laugh she knew who it was. A pair or arms wrapped her in a hug and lifted her up, bringing her face to face with him. "Hi" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. After they pulled away she smiled. "Why hello" he laughed and set her down as they began walking. "So what do you want to do today" Edward asked while grabbing Bella's hand. "Mmm, I was thinking… how about a little boating?" She suggested. Edward looked to her and smiled. "Sound like fun"

Edward and Bella were in the middle of the lake lying down in the boat side by side. Bella's arms were around Edward waste and Edward's arms were around Bella's shoulders. "This is the best summer ever" Bella whispered in his ear. He kissed her cheek. "Because of you" he whispered. Bella smiled. Their lips got closer to each other and then they connected. Their kiss became more heated as Bella moved closer to him, and eventually on top, but too much weight was on one side of the boat and before they knew it.

SPLASH!

Edward and Bella both came up from the water laughing feely as Edward sprung himself up on the boat and then helped Bella. They rowed back to shore, laughing the whole way.

**ESME AND CARLISE**

"What do you thank has gotten into them" Esme said looking from the window as Edward and Bella got out of the boat, laughing. "I don't know they've always despised each other"

"Well whatever it is, i'm grateful, I've never seen Edward this happy" Esme smiled as she watched the two hold hands as they walked up. Edward kissed her head and Bella blushed. "I'm going to write to Alice and Rose to visit their future sister in law"

**Pointless with a little forshadowing:) hope you liked it :) review please!**


	6. Let's wait

**Yep i know, i pretty much suck. Here i haven't updated in like a bajillion months and now i'm giving you this piece of crap filler. But i promise next chapter (which will come out next week cuz you know what!?! im not failing math anymore YAYYYY, which was primarily the reason i couldn't write. I was wayyy too stressed anyways) next chapters gonna be a big cuz guesss whos a coming. yep thats right, the dynamiccc duos. So here it is, again i'm sorry. Also i've been working on another story, summer brush, so look for it :) thanks guys you rock!**

There was a knock on the door, Bella wasn't even up yet. She knew it was Edward.

"Come in Edward" she said groggily.

He laughed when he saw her absorbed in the pillows.

"Someone a little tired?"

He walked over to the bed, kissing Bella on her forehead. She giggled tiredly as she sat up and kissed him. Edward pulled one of his hands to her face and the other going around her waist. The kiss became more heated as Bella pulled Edward towards her, making Edward fall on top of her. Bella started to graze her hands under Edward's shirt as his hand traveled down her thigh and started to push up the hem of her nightgown. It was about to go further when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Swan, may I come in"

Edward pulled away wide-eyed. "The closet" she whispered. He rushed into the large closet as Bella tiredly said.

"Come in" The servant came in bringing in fresh linens.

"I'm sorry miss, but did I hear something?" she looked around the room.

"I was having a bad dream, homesickness, you know. Thank you for being concerned" she smiled convingcily. The servant smiled and shut the door behind her. Edward waited a couple of seconds and then came out.

"That was close" Edward laughed a little,

"Yeah, too close" Bella laughed.

Edward sat back on the bed, the mood had been somewhat ruined.

"Look Bella, can I say something?" Bella nodded.

"What just happened was great, but I think I wanna wait, until you know, marriage" he didn't look at her while saying this as if ashamed.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Bella said and laughed. "I mean I think it's just better if we just you know wait and see where this whole thing takes us" she smiled shyly.

"I agree" he laughed. "Well, what do you want to do today" he continued. Bella shrugged "You wanna walk around?" he nodded and then stepped out of the room to give Bella some privacy. Bella was still a little wound up from what almost happened. She heard a noise coming from the window. She curiously got up and walked toward the left side of her room, the one that faced out front. From a distance she could see the shape of people getting out of the carriage.


End file.
